You can't always Run
by mehmeh
Summary: Parkers notorious for a secretive past. But what happens when a old figure from her past shows up. Is this good news? How will the team handle a blast from Parkers Past? Because no matter how hard you try, you can't always run from your past.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Leverage. This is just to break writers block!

The con wasn't going well. But that, was the usual for Leverage Inc. when a case hit home for Nate Ford, The Team Master Mind. This case was far to close to home for him. The Mark, Nicholas Tagger a highly successful bank manager who was increasing interest rate on charitable accounts. Only thing is the bank he worked for didn't know the interest was going up. And the money made wasn't going to the Bank. It was going towards Mr. Taggers beach house's and sport cars.

This particular scam wasn't uncommon. The only reason Leverage took the case on was because one of the Charity's crippled by interest rates was a small youth Cancer one that had helped with his son. His fingers itched to take him down.

Part one of the plan involved Harrison's cross-examination of the man, his scam, his personal life and the best way to take him down. It went well, Hardison was as though as ever and had discovered 3 main weaknesses:

1) He was Greedy, he wanted everything and he would do anything to get it. Sometimes stupidly.

2) He believed he was untouchable, he kept everything to do with him in a Glencover R class volt with Motion and heat sensors, silver-ball coder and laser enforcing(Parker practically drooled over it). His Apartment in Manhattan, was protected by the Sterenko Home Division. Not as good as the entire building system but still effective.

3) He had a weakness for pretty girls. He had invested a sizable chunk into a modelling agency and was rarely seen without a girl on his arm. Sophie would slip right in here.

Nate was so busy plotting the take down he didn't notice Parkers very strange behaviour. More strange than normal. And that's saying something.

Sophie was busy picking out the outfit she would wear to the modelling agency. She was thinking Business with a luxurious twist.

Eliot was off to pick up chicks. Or so he said, he was really of to do some extra investigations on the building Parker was supposed to break in with no com, no camera, and no Intel whilst Nate and Sophie shmussed with Models and Hardison and He sat nervously in Lucille.

Hardison, whilst being Parkers boyfriend (Which still gave him a pang of happiness mixed with pride to say, even though it had been three months) was also distracted by the fact that Colin (Known only by himself as Cha0s) might be in town. And being rivals, he was taking all of his spare to time find a way to publicly mortify him in the Hacker world.

So it was safe to say Parkers Odd behaviours went unnoticed by her entire team. Sitting and staring into the distance while eating some Coco Rockets, not focusing on the team brief, only breaking out of her retrieve to admire what's-his-name taste in security.

The thing that was bothering Parker was something that happened last week. She was standing there in the line for a pretzel from one of the vendor carts, and then she saw him.

He wasn't somebody she'd seen for 5 years. Since she was 18. Since the job where...

No. He can't be here. He isn't here. It's been 5 years, it could be anyone. Just a resemblance to him. Thats it, just a look-alike. Thats all.


	2. Jamie

Do not own Leverage.

Kelly Turner, had once been one of the important guy. Yeah, he was 16 at the time. And it was only a gang of teenagers in New York, but people had looked up to him. He had been the big guy. The guy to go to. Now, now he was the guy that had a criminal record that was just sad and sold cigeretts to kids. It was sad. He was pathetic.

He liked to reminisce about his teenage years. He was only 31, but his teenage years. They were something. He still knew most of the people he hung around with. Paul worked in the mail room for some publishing company, Danniella was a teller at a bank. Joe was a guy who sold stolen cars at rip of prices. They all still got together at times. Some of them though, they had been completely wiped of the face of the earth.

Take his brothers Jamie, after about five years ago he had gone. No warning. Nothing. Kelly woke up one morning to find their stash of money gone (Around $3000) along with Jamie. Jamie was only 18. He was never seen. Ever. Or P., P. was this cute little blonde, Jamie was crushing on her. Majorly. Once Kelly caught the two kissing when they were 14, Kelly took her on a boost a few weeks later and it went bad. He ran, she went to juvy. Never seen again. People say she ran away from the institute she was at. Probably just a story though. Jamie always hated him for that.

It wasn't until a few weeks ago, when Danniella came to him with a off the book job from one off the high high bosses she was sleeping with. Just follow this chick about. Don't talk to her, do not approach her. Just get her routeen, maybe some pictures. Free trip to Portland in it. The money was to good to turn down. It was creepy. But he'd done worse.

After about a week of watching this chick, who was totally hot but reminded him of someone, when he was in this park and her and a dude who seemed to be her boy friend was buying pretzels it happened. This tall dude, grabbed him from behind and pushed him backwards. It took him a minute to realize it was Jamie. He was bigger now. More muscular. More manly.

"Stay away from her" he growled in his face. His hands weighting down on Kellys shoulders.

"Jamie? Is that you? Man, where you been? and look at you bro! you're like a house! Man! let go now dude" Kelly had rambles shaking out of Jamies grip.

"Stay away from her, tell you're boss to leave her alone." His tone didn't show any sign of the old Jamie. Jamie had been so... teenagery back then. Not now.

"Jamie, its me, Kelly. Your bro?" Kelly squealed, scared by his brothers agressivness.

"I know. You scrub" He was harsh. He didn't have any brotherly friendliness in his voice. "Leave her alone. Stop following her" He growled again gesturing towards the hot chick he was stalking.

"What man? Ohhhhhhh man! I get it. That's P. man! Yeah I can totally see it now. She is hawt now man. I mean she was fine back then, like cute and all but damn! Look at her..." His voice was trailed out by the wind being knocked out of him. Groaning with his hands on his stomach he carried on. "Woah man, chill. I was just playing. But come on, you have to admit... Never mind. Maaann, you still like her don't you!" Jamie blushed but still threw him off Kellys attempt at a nughie.

"You do know she got her self a guy? You're to late buddy!" Kelly carried on, "Man, where'd you go? Its been five years! " he slapped Jamie on the shoulder.

"Look, Leave P. alone or seriously, it'll be the last thing you do." He soved Kelly hard in the ribs. Enough to make him wince. He turned and walked away in the direction of P. leaving Kelly sitting down on the grass trying to catch his breath.


	3. Pictures

I don't own Leverage.

Eliot was just about to board a plane to New York. The plan was fly in, Check out apartment, Fly out. One nights work. No one had to know. Put if things went bad, extra knowledge would help save Parkers life.

As he walked towards check in, he clocked a guy in a corner. He was at least 30. Greasy hair, cheap clothes. He looked winded like he had heart his ribs. This guy was familiar. He had seen him hanging around the Brew Pub, a lot. He was the guy that got on Hardisons nerves because he was always checking Parker out. Yeah, that's the guy.

Maybe he was leaving the city. That would be good, a break from Hardisons annoyed grunting thing like "Man, it's just rude. I mean didn't his Mama teach him its rude to stare?" Eliot shrugged and got ready for his flight.

A few hour later, Eliot was on his way out of Taggers apartment building when he saw a flash of a black shoe leaping round the corner. It could be nothing, but years of work in his line of business gave him raiser sharp instincts. All of them told him that it wasn't nothing.

Eliot started up the grey pavement and bolted down the ally way to see the lithe dark figure disappear into a third story window. Eliot made a mental note of where the apartment was situated and stalked off for an hour or two. His flight back was a three in the morning and it was only eleven now. He had time to wait this out.

He ended up getting a steak and having a few beers in a small restaurant he had visited before that reminded him of his home town. He returned around oneish. Climbing up the cool black metal of the fire escape, Eliot was careful not to make a sound. He pushed the window open slowly, before he realised the apartment was empty.

After double checking the apartment in the dark, he was confident it was safe to turn on the lights and do some snooping. After finding a switch in a large pillar, he flicked the lights on to find a large open plan apartment the large pillar actually held an elevator and a matres lay on the floor, the sheets in a messy bundle. But that wasn't what was disturbing.

What was disturbing was all four walls of the apartment where covered. Carpet to ceiling with photo graphs. Eliot walked slowly towards the eastern wall, to find it cut into five sections. His hand began to shake when he saw what pictures filled the first section.

Sophie.

The team Grifter, Buying coffee, getting her hair done, shopping, driving, on jobs, with Nate. It was disturbing. The next one was Nate. Pictures of him planning cons, him drinking, him on his phone. The next section was covered in pictures of Eliot himself. This is probably what disturbed him the most. Well, second most. He didn't even know he was being followed. Hadn't suspected it until today. Next was Hardison. His section was probably the biggest. Him in comic shops. Holding Hands with Parker. In the brew pub. Eliot assumed Parker would be next and as he turned he was plain old surprised He wasn't sure if it was pleasant or not. It wasn't Parker. It was the creep that kept checking her out. Though, it seamed this guy was staling Parker. In most of the pictures, Parker seemed to be in the background, and this guy watching her. No. To creepy. Way to creepy.

When Eliot spun to find the first creepiest thing in the room. The rest of the walls, also covered in photos, all of Parker. The thief in all of them. But they seemed to span years. They did. One wall was Parker as a Child. Then teenager. In some of them she was actually looking at the camera smiling. She knew this guy. Then in the ones past the age of eighteen nineteen it was the surveillance style. Rage boiled up inside him. He grabbed his phone and dialled Hardison. It rang twice and then he was greeted by Hardisons grumpy just woke up voice.

"Man, it is TWO o'clock in the _morning_. This better be an emergency. Speak."

"Where's Parker?" Eliot commanded.

"She's here with me, why? Eliot, what's the matter?" A tone of panic risen in the Hackers voice, and Hardison tightened his arms around Parkers sleeping form.

"She's being watched, we all are, but her especially, look man grab some stuff get Parker and get to New York NOW." Eliot slammed the phone shut and dialled Nate.


	4. Flying away

I don't own Leverage

"Parker" Alec shook the sleeping girl trying to control his panic. Waking Parker was never a good idea, it usual ends in a left hook to the jaw, but this is urgent. Parkers eyes snapped open.

"What!" her tone was professional, clipped and loud, which was usual when she had got a fright. It was her way of covering up the shock

"We're being watched, pack a bag, we're going to meet Eliot" At that Parker sprung out of bed, and ducked down for less than a second and was back up in black jeans and a fitted black sweatshirt with a black duffel buck stuffed full.

"Ready" She chirped pulling on her chuck Taylors. Hardison was still stuffing gadgets and clothes in a suitcase. He spun round, a confused expression on his face.

"You keep a bag packed?" He sounded hurt.

"I like to be prepared" Parker smirked walking through the apartment "Have you called Nate and Sophie?" she asked

"Eliot already did, mama, have you seen wallet "

"Over there!" Parker pointed to a pile of odd nick knacks, while pilfering through some cereal boxes. A few minutes later Parker and Hardison were sitting in a cab, speeding their way to the airport to meet Nate and Sophie. Alec wasn't to sure if he wanted Parker to know that _she_ inparticular was being watched. But she'd find out sooner or later and he knew from experience the truth was best with Parker.

"Hey babe, have you noticed any one... strange... hanging about near you?" Parkers eyes where narrowed as she thought back the last few weeks. She did see him, and that is strange... but how to explained that? to many questions involved. No. But there was that guy...

"You mean creepy Brew Pub guy?"

"You noticed him?" Hardison was surprised Parker would notice such things. But then her brain worked in strange and beautiful ways. Creepy guy was also the kind of guy that would stalk some one. He remembered a few days ago when he caught her staring straight at Parkers ass. He'd had a good mind to kick him out. He wished he did now.

"Yeah, he was really creepy. Always chewing on the end of his fork. Its like a friend I used to have..." She trailed out, like she normally did when they got to a subject close to her past. Hardison assumed this was the reason for her sudden silence. But really Parkers mind was ticking away. Alec shock his head at Parkers reason.

Kelly used to chew on his fork. Kelly kind of reminded Parker of creepy Guy. Kelly was his older brother... She saw him... She _thought_ she saw him. But after that night. The Night that changed Parker forever. No, he would of been a million miles away. If he was, what would he be doing? Anyway, Kelly and him didn't talk any more, not after she went to juvie. That what he said anyway.

She put her head on Alec's shoulder and let out a sigh. She ran from this. She made sure he wouldn't find her. Why wouldn't the past just stay in the past? The cab slowed to a stop and Hardison payed the driver and they two of them hopped out the cab. Nate and Sophie where waiting with two suit cases waiting at their sides, Sophie was biting on her nails.

"What's the plan?" Hardison inquired as soon as they walked over. Parker stayed silent.

"We stick to the con, just keep an extra eye out for this guy whoever he is. We take care of this _after _we get the money back." Nate seemed sure. Hardison wanted to argue, this guy could interfere with the con. But Parkers arm tightened on his and for some reason he nodded.

"Right, flights in twenty. Lets go get checked on." The four of them walked to wards the entrance. worried about what they might find. They all had secrets they didn't want dragged back up. But not all of them where going to be that lucky.


End file.
